vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Nico Minoru
Summary Nico Minoru is the current Leader of the runaways, a group of super powered teenagers who upon finding out their parents were a league of evil people serving under the Gibborim, known as the pride, decided to join together in an effort to stop them, and since then have been on the run. She is the daughter of Robert and Tina Minoru and the current wielder of one of the most potentially powerful magical items in marvel, the staff of one. Beyond that she is also a witch in her own right. Powers and Stats Tier: At least 9-B without her staff. Unknown with her staff Name: Nico Minoru/Sister Grimm Origin: Marvel Comics Gender: Female Age: Around 16 originally, currently around 18 Classification: Human/Witch Powers and Abilities: Telekinesis, Flight, Teleportation via portals, Magic, Transformation (She can travel as a beam), Healing (Can heal a massive chest wound), Technopathy (Blew up a sentinel and disassembled a cyborg's arm), Life Manipulation, Memory Manipulation (Saw the memories of a dead time traveler and Transfered the memories of everyone in a room to each other to settle a conflict of interest), Mind Manipulation (Can free others from mind control), Force Field Negation (Destroyed Super Skrull's force fields), Paralysis (Froze Gertrude's mother in place), Smoke Manipulation (Can create smoke), Weather Manipulation (Can generate clouds that rain highly corrosive acid), Earth Manipulation (Crumbled a cavern), Air Manipulation (Can create an air pocket underwater), Crystal Manipulation (Encased Ultron in diamond), Transmutation (Turned a velociraptor into a dog), Can give someone a boost of energy, Illusions (Makes it look like the runaways are wearing clothes relevant to the time period they're in), Fire Manipulation (Shot fire at Spider-Man), Sleep Manipulation (Put Spider-man to sleep), Can reveal illusions, Can trap people in energy prisons Attack Potency: At least Wall level without her staff (Ripped a demon apart that punched her quite a distance). Unknown with her staff (The Staff of One is allegedly powerful enough to frighten Dormammu, but Nico has seemingly never utilized its full potential) Speed: Unknown (She can fly fast enough to part the snow beneath her ) Lifting Strength: Superhuman (Ripped apart a demon that could punch her many meters away). Unknown with telekinesis Striking Strength: At least Wall Class Durability: At least Wall level (Was punched pretty far by a demon) Stamina: Unknown Range: Field of vision Intelligence: She is a skilled witch with some basic combat experience. Standard Equipment: *'Staff of One' A magical staff capable of doing any spell one desires with the limitation of only being able to do it once. *'Witch Arm:' After losing her arm in the events of avengers arena Nico's arm was replaced with her "witch arm" capable of calling the staff of one to her and functions as the staff if the staff is not in her physical possession at the time (ie if she dropped it or something, as shown in "Mystic Arcana" someone else taking the staff from her would result in the staff attacking them though this was not always the case). Both of these materialize when she loses blood. Weaknesses: She must release blood to call upon staff and witch arm. Using a spell she has used before without changing the name of it will result in a random and unpredictable effect or end up being a dud. Using the staff requires using painful memories. The staff need to recharge after intense use. Note: Before making any changes to this page, please read and follow the Power-scaling Rules for Marvel and DC Comics. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Marvel Comics Category:Female Characters Category:Good Characters Category:Heroes Category:Humans Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Flight Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:Staff Users Category:Magic Users Category:Tier 9 Category:Unknown Tier Category:Oil Users Category:Adults Category:Witches Category:Mind Users Category:Transformation Users Category:Healers Category:Technopaths Category:Life Users Category:Memory Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Paralysis Users Category:Smoke Users Category:Weather Users Category:Earth Users Category:Air Users Category:Crystal Users Category:Transmutation Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Illusionists Category:Fire Users Category:Sleep Users Category:Energy Users Category:Portal Users Category:Leaders